


Regrets and Lap dances

by Nenchen



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cringe to the max, F/F, F/M, Hot strippers, I have No Excuse, Jerry - Freeform, Well - Freeform, You Have Been Warned, a read asshole, apparently its good, but - Freeform, but reader will see another one, is a stripper, its not long dont worry, sfGrillby is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenchen/pseuds/Nenchen
Summary: You are a typical inhabitant of the Swapfell universe, looking for some fun in Grillbys stripbar on a dull evening.You were feeling alive and ready for an adventure.Were.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You have been warned...
> 
>  
> 
> Here comes Jerry.

He´s coming closer to you, one tentacle slowly taking off his top, as the others begin to touch you gently, but only the upper half of your body. But you know you won’t stay blessed like this for long. Why did you tell Grillby to surprise you with the lap dancer? You really should´ve known better, there were stories… But it’s too late now, what has been seen will never be unseen again.

You tense up as he swings onto your lap, the oddly slimy and itchy tentacles keeping you firmly in your place as he starts rubbing himself against you in a slow, probably meant to be sensual pace, but he’s so heavy it feels more like a boulder slowly crushing your party regions.

You feel a strong urge rise inside you to just ditch this monster, ditch this lap dance, fuck the money you will lose because the costs for getting rid of these mental scars are increasing exponentially with every second you stay.

But he’s squishing your face with his tentacles now, making everything you want to say, no scream, only come out as garbled noises.

There is no escape.

Your thoughts get snap back to reality as he gets off your lap. For one sweet, sweet moment you think it’s over, you’re free, but then you realize he’s starting to slowly take off his pants and swaying his wobbly ass directly in front of your face like a jello that went very wrong somewhere along the way.

Now you really can’t speak anymore or you would puke. And puking in Grillby´s is not well liked by the crazy pimp owner.

You always thought it was a reasonable rule, like ok who wants to have his flames put out by puke from some drunk asshole. But this is a challenge you weren’t prepared for. This is a challenge no one could ever be prepared for.

Suddenly, the monster slams back on your lap and slowly starts grinding you, like oddly squishy sandpaper rubbing on your thighs.

You feel your consciousness starting to slip away, the merciful black staring to take over your sight. The last thing you hear before you black out is a husky whisper: “Dude, the Wi-Fi in here sucks less than I will suck you.”

When you wake up you’re greeted by a grinning Grillby.   
“So you’re not a masochist, interesting. That’ll be 90G.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not paying your therapy.   
> This was inspired by some of my tumblr friends, whole story in the post here   
> https://nencheese.tumblr.com/post/158369306997/lapdances-and-regrets  
> And well... are you a masochist? ;P


End file.
